


Miki Saburō versus Okita Sōji part 2

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Miki versus Okita [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, mostly this is just a festival of dicks, only slight tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: The second part of my Miki-Okita threesome escapade. The boys' ambush you in your room and somehow instead of a fight the whole thing turns into a threesome. Warning for OOCness xD Just smut, endless smut.**NOTE**: The fic has two endings! So when you get to the part where I ask you to make a choice, jump to the preferred ending via chapters! BUT don’t read the whole thing in one go xD The endings are supposed to be read separately! So, if you want to read them both, please read from the beginning on the second time around, too!
Relationships: Miki Saburo (Hakuouki)/Reader, Miki Saburo/Okita Souji/Reader, Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Reader
Series: Miki versus Okita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himiko_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiko_O/gifts).



> Okay first of all I’m so sorry for the wait, this fic became a lot bigger than I originally intended! This is a bit of an experimental fic, as I couldn’t decide who gets to win, so I wrote two “routes” for them. I tried to keep them pretty equal too, but there’s a few differences ;D

You had no appetite that evening, had not had any for days now. Watching the world grow darker with the approach of both night and stormy weather you unenthusiastically nibbled on some senbei, sitting by your open shōji. Whatever sunset you would’ve gotten was swallowed by the dark clouds gathering from the south. They seemed to mirror your gloomy mood perfectly.

It was not like you to waste time on sulking, but this pickle you had found yourself in was anything but ordinary. In less than a week your messy and dangerous life in the Shinsengumi had turned into an absolute disaster and you were nervously awaiting to see how many men you’d drag down to hell with you. Miki had tried to have his way with you, and you certainly with him, only to be interrupted with Okita. And had that not been preposterous enough, Okita had not killed you after finding out. Instead, he had in his own way confessed his desire for you.

As you caught yourself having that exact thought you flushed a hot red, all this was too mortifying to even put to words. Nevermind the words being expressed mutely inside your own head. It didn’t help _at all_ , just thinking about it was bad enough.

Sighing you got up and laid out your futon. All the needlework was done, every frayed seam and hole in your summer kimono sewn shut. It was still much too early to go to sleep, but you didn’t have anything real left to do and this stress left you listless. You knew you should do _something_ , but what, you had not an inkling. Choosing one over the other was an impossibility, not choosing either…

Here you went again.

You bit your lip until it hurt, trying to dispel the chaotic memories of the kisses you had shared with both. It only made it worse. Cursing under your breath you turned to close the shōji so you could change into your sleeping kimono. 

You barely had the time to register the slightly erratic thuds of steps rapidly approaching your door when a shadow was already filling the wan rectangle of light. The time of your judgement had apparently come, and it had taken the shape of Miki Saburō leaning against the frame of your door. There was something… less graceful about him than usual, and when he spoke a thick smell of sake filled your nostrils. He was drunk. And not just a little.

“What’s this, leaving your shōji ajar? Waiting for someone, maybe?” he drawled in his best sultry voice. Even with the slight slurring in his words it still managed to kindle your insides into a smouldering fire of desire. You realised you had missed that voice quite a bit.

“No,” you blurted out nevertheless, without even thinking. Behind Miki a rolling rumble of thunder growled.

Miki’s eyes widened just a fraction at your quick denial. You didn’t know what he had expected.

His eyes went sly almost as quickly, though, and he drawled, “Not even for me?”

Not waiting for your retort he stepped onto your tatami, without invitation, but without a protest from you either. Your insides fluttered with hollow panic mixing with rising sparks of heat, of nervous hunger. _Could you do this? Was this really going to happen? You should tell him to fuck right off and maybe, MAYBE, come back when he was sober._ You kept your footing though, not retreating, while your inner turmoil stole your tongue.

Miki clearly took your silence as an invitation. He groped for the shōji behind him and half-mindedly slid it shut, or tried to. It was left slightly ajar, but to point it out would’ve felt like you were actually inviting him in for a tryst. His eyes never left yours, even if yours did stray for a fraction of a second to take in the thin sliver of lead grey sky left visible.

“Where you peeking at?” he demanded, voice low, predatory “Eyes on me, little page.” He still used that stupid pet name for you, you wanted to growl right back at him. Would’ve probably if you hadn’t been so captivated by his dark purple eyes gone almost black in the darkness of your room, and how his skin was pale enough to look like it almost glowed contrasted against the priceless vibrant violet of his underkimono.

He stepped closer. In your tiny room it was enough to bring him right up against you, but you refused to give way for him. Even if he might take it was an invitation. Hell, it probably was.

“Miki… I…” you finally managed, tone not exactly pleading, but definitely hindering.

“Hush,” he cut you off before you got another hesitant word out of you.

“You listen.” The smell of sake in his breath was going straight to your head too, even if you were sure his own scent would’ve been doubly intoxicating. The warmth of his vicinity surely was. With pain that felt like your heart was being sliced in twain you remembered Okita’s pale green eyes and the heat of his own kiss. Hot tears stung your eyes, and your hand was resting against the sleek silk on Miki’s chest, not pushing him away, but not pulling him in either.

“Listen,” Miki started again, placing his own palms on your shoulders, so close the tips of his bangs tickled against your forehead. You stood face to face, neither having to bend down to look the other in the eye. “I’m not going to plead for your choice on this like a tragic samurai hero from some tear-jerking kabuki play, okay?”

The image his words painted was so weird you forgot to reply. When his grip on your shoulders tightened you nodded your understanding, and he went on, smiling wide, “You see, you’re not getting a choice.”

Before the “ _What?!_ ” had a chance to make it out of your mouth it was firmly blocked by Miki’s lips, swallowing whatever protest you might’ve harboured.

His kiss was sloppy, but what his drunken state made him lose in grace it definitely made up in ravenousness. He pulled you flush against him, hands circling around your waist to keep you there as he devoured you. The heat you had been torn away from just a few days ago returned with a vengeance and your hips buzzed with such dizzying need you feared your knees might just give out from under you. You lapped against his tongue, fighting him, as your hands wound into his wild hair. Maybe a part of you wanted them there so you could pull him away and demand the two of you talk it out, but when they got there they had no such power over him.

“Miki–!” you still tried to slur into his mouth, but he just made a sound of denial into your lips refusing to stop.

“Why, such brazen words, but does it sound just a bit like you’d be afraid of the answer if you did let your victim reply, hm, Miki Saburō?” 

Your guts turned into ice and your spine jolted back like you had been kicked. Or it had had Miki not tightened his hold on you just as those words cut the heat between the two of you like a sword.

Okita was regarding the both of you from the gap left in your shōji. He did not ask permission to enter either as he unceremoniously invited himself in. Half turning towards Okita, not wanting to leave his back wide open, Miki let out a low growl before he spat out, “What’s it to you, brat? Go muck about with the other children. I’ve got business with her.”

Okita’s eyes were ice cold and flashed dangerously when Miki made a point of knowing your true gender. His voice was mockingly light, when he spoke, though: “Like I said, if your business was to force yourself on her, it certainly makes it also my business.”

Miki snorted out a derisive laughter, “Hah, keep dreaming. If you hadn’t interrupted us earlier I would’ve had her moaning my name out loud enough for all the Nishi Honganji to hear days ago.”

You flushed a dark red with the sheer horror of Miki’s words. Averting your gaze you realised Okita had a sake gourd hanging by a cord from his left hand. Oh gods, not him too.

“Yeah, she was enticed so well indeed, she was kis–”

“Okay, please, that’s enough!” you raised your voice before Okita had time to put more of the horrible things you had allowed yourself to do into words. It was just too much. Miki had been so intent on his budding dick measuring contest with Okita you slipped from his grasp to stand between the two. You held up a pacifying hand towards both, glad they had thus far only exchanged boasts instead of death threats. 

“Indeed,” the both said in such unison it would’ve been funny in almost any other situation. You felt their attention shift from each other to you like a heavy cloak of doom settling on your shoulders. Words abandoned you along with most of your wits, it was beyond terrifying to stand between the two men both of whom you had shared heated moments with. 

“I–, uh, I–, just don’t,” you swallowed, trying to get a proper sentence out of you, “I don’t want you to fight. Please.”

“What do you want us to do then?” Miki asked, sounding alarmingly smooth instead of angry. He grabbed your halting hand in his silk gloved one as your gaze turned to him.

“Shouldn’t you be the one to decide, ne? _Given_ the choice?” Your gaze snapped to Okita, whose annoyance had definitely transferred from Miki to you. He caught your wrist. The clay sake gourd thudded hollowly to the tatami and fell to its side. Empty.

Your stomach sank, you had no answer. Grimacing you blurted out, “I don’t know! I don’t know how all this even happened!”

Okita let out a humourless laugh pulling you towards him, but Miki’s grip on you didn’t falter.

“You just slipped on a rock and fell onto his lap?” He leaned closer and you smelled the sake in his breath.

“And then you stumbled on a pan, face first into Okita?” Miki continued, and your gaze kept switching between them as you had no idea where to even look. “Such a clumsy girl you are.”

“Or just greedy.” Without looking at each other, the men seemed to be having a surprisingly amicable conversation. Bewildered, you had no idea if you should be relieved or unnerved. Something was definitely happening.

“I’m sorry, both of you, I… I just don’t know,” you confessed, exasperated. Seeing them both, feeling them so close, made your head not one bit less befuddled. 

“And we should, then?” Okita asked, sounding awfully sly. He sure knew what he wanted. As that thought crossed your mind he took half a step closer to you. Another giddy wave of terror washed over you, the mood in your room had turned from murderous to something else, but equally scary.

“There’s nothing to it, then,” Miki said, leaning closer too, “We’ll just _make_ her decide.” 

The jaws of fate snapped shut around you as the men reached a conclusion on their own, as you had not been able to give them one. Miki stepped flush against you, snaking his arm around your waist as he did. Right next to your ear he whispered, loud enough for Okita to hear clearly, “She even laid the futon out for us.”

“You’ve really got a way of leaving one hanging,” Okita drawled from his side, closing in and pulling your hand over the warmth of the skin of his neck until your fingers were buried in his silky soft hair. You noticed now the wideness of his pupils, the disgruntled desire swirling in his eyes. Their catlike green was as hypnotizingly beautiful as ever. His cheeks were flushed ever so slightly pink, probably from the alcohol. Your vision blurred then as Miki kissed your ear, then lower, on your neck.

You gasped as his teeth found purchase on your tender skin, pulling you closer. Okita stole that gasp right from your lips as he kissed you, pressing against you from the other side. Your fingers twitched in his hair, pulling and pushing him as his soft tongue slid along your lips and into your mouth.

_This can’t be real._

But the teeth sinking into the skin of your neck, making their way lower to the crook, were real. Just as real as Okita’s fingers brushing your neck on the other side to tilt your head back, so he could deepen your kiss. They were both frighteningly solid as they squished you between their bodies. The only soft thing about both seemed to be their lips, exploring you as you were too dumbstruck to react. You were drowning in their heat, assaulted on both sides as Okita let go of your lips to kiss his way to your neck. He stepped in closer to rub his lithe body against yours and you gasped for air. You had no time to catch your breath before Miki pulled your head to the side to kiss you in turn. Okita bit your neck hard enough to hurt just as Miki nipped your lips, eyes smoldering dark with lust and fury. You couldn’t tear your eyes off from that fierceness, nor from the cynical smirk he gave you.

“You’re going to have one hell of a time tonight, little page.”

You felt Okita’s snort of laughter against your rapidly beating pulse, and the lavish lick of his tongue following it sent a jolt of exhilaration running down your body, all the way down to the heat between your legs. It was obscene how turned on you were getting. Miki’s words carved the truth into your flesh as you had no denial or plea to stop to offer him. Instead you lifted the hand you had held Miki’s silk gloved hand with to pull him into the kiss finally. If this was your end, then you’d make this night worth dying for.

Miki’s fingers gripped your waist tighter as his tongue stroked yours, not gently, but demanding, trying to force you into submission. He was pulling you deeper into the room. You resisted halfheartedly, never the one to bend easily. Okita’s nimble fingers found their way beneath your kimono collar, and the rough texture of his fingertips against the heated skin of your chest tipped you off balance. He yanked the fabric clean off from your shoulder, just next to where he had been assailing your skin, surely leaving angry red marks of his teeth all over your neck.

Miki let out a gleeful laughter and pulled the kimono off your other shoulder. Without a smidgen of hesitation he ran his palm over your bound chest, feeling the cotton wrapped so tight around it you often forgot you had breasts at all. You let out a cry of dismay despite yourself, more out of startlement than real fright. You had gotten yourself in this mess after all, and you’d be damned if you didn’t see the madness through.

“Down, both of you,” Miki growled, pulling you and Okita along with you down to the freshly laid futon.

For once Okita had no gripes to throw at his direction. Instead, he drew your kimono out of the hem of your hakama so it was left hanging only from your forearms, threatening to slip off altogether any moment now. You felt horribly exposed there, between the men who were looking at you with the hot hunger of two voracious wolves. The moment lasted only a split second, there was no room for stillness in this room, in this heat.

Both closed in quick, attention on you as if by some unspoken agreement, to avoid falling into a verbal quibble that’d escalate into violence. Miki’s fingers whispered against your hot, damp skin as they traced the muscles of your back, just above the binding. His silk gloved hand traced the border on your front, fingers digging in between the strips of cloth. From his side Okita mirrored Miki’s movements, only his fingers traced your waist beneath the bindage, while the hand in front slid up to claw at the simple knot you always used to tie it together. 

It loosened just as Miki tore all of it down unceremoniously, revealing your breasts. You had nowhere to run from them, had you wanted to do so. Miki was snuggling in the crook of your neck, turning his head only now to regard his wicked handiwork. He made a happy sound at the back of his throat as his palm slid over the mound of your breast. Low and then back up again to feel your hardening nipple bend after his touch. You bit your lip to swallow a moan, since Okita had felt no need for such leisure approach, with vengeance he squeezed your tender nub of flesh until it was closer to pain than pleasure.

“A girl after all,” Miki mused, probably more to himself than anything.

“Should’ve killed her when I had the chance,” Okita echoed mildly on your other side, twisting your nipple mercilessly.

“Fuck you too, Okita,” you spat out, squirming in their grip. It made you just slightly horrified to be thus touched and regarded upon by them both, but more so you felt a rising buzz tingle in your sex.

“I think we’re on a first name basis now, don’t you?” Okita laughed his signature mocking laughter, relenting his grip to gently massage your flesh. You bit your lip to keep a moan in, grasping after your scattered wits.

“Sōji.” It didn’t come out half as much an insult as you wanted, more like the breathy moan you had tried to fight down.

“Saburō.” A husky whisper breathed out against your feverish skin, an order. You repeated his name out loud as he kissed his way down lower on your chest. It felt outrageous to do so, but then again everything about this was outrageous. 

Okita pulled you back into a kiss, as if trying to wash that name out of your mouth. He pinched the swollen bud of your nipple between his forefinger and thumb, sending a lighting strike of pleasure coursing through your body, straight down to your throbbing pussy. The wet heat of it spread all over your body, clouding your head. The only thing left was them.

As Miki sucked your nipple in, lapping it with his tongue, Okita pulled you towards him. Desperately you sought something to hold on, grasping the shoulder of his kimono. Laughing in your kiss he bent his shoulder letting the kimono slip from his shoulder, pulling along the green underkimono, too. His collar was always just as generously open as Miki’s but seeing this much of his skin was like pouring oil to your already raging flames. Quickly your palm followed the muscles of his arm to his shoulder. His skin was warm and soft, quite the contrast to the rough texture of his fingers, coarse from thousands of hours of swordplay. 

Somehow your other hand had managed to wind itself in Miki’s hair, toying with the cord keeping it barely under some semblance of control. You had dreamt of seeing him with his hair down for so long, that hunger was enough to guide your hand as you pulled the knot open. His hair whispered like the expensive silk he so loved when it fell over his back. 

You didn’t know which felt better beneath your fingers, Miki’s hair or Okita’s skin. What you knew was that you were balanced awkwardly on your side, half on the futon and half on Okita’s lap as he nipped on your neck. You were going to lose your balance any second now, so you had to decide which way you were going to tip. Miki’s hands were around your ribcage nudging you demandingly, even as his tongue swirled dizzyingly around your nipple. Okita was turning your head, and your balance to him, seeking your lips again with his own.

**Towards whom did you tip?**


	2. 1 - [Miki]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ You've chosen to tip towards Miki, let's see how it goes >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the beginning before this chapter, please! The endings are separate and not consecutive with each other! Thus the order is always Beginning + [the boy of your choice] UwU

Moaning brokenly you jolted as Miki bit down on the tender flesh of your breast, but instead of shying away from the pain you leaned into it, desperate for more. The contrast of his silky glove, cool and sleek compared to his hot, naked palm gripping you by both sides of your ribcage was intoxicating. Almost without realising you had bent towards him, and he pulled you over himself, tipping backwards onto the futon. You took Okita along with you as you went. Miki let go of your chest to give you a wide smirk as he propped himself up on one elbow and pulled you in for a kiss with the other hand. You let out another breathy moan right into his kiss as Okita’s teeth found their mark on the nape of your neck, and his hands rubbed over your breasts. They were much too sensitive, like every little thing either of the men did was amplified threefold, and ran through you like some wicked spell.

“Don’t just take, taste my skin, too,” Miki whispered against your lips as your breathless kiss finally broke. His purple eyes were full of mischief and a hot flush of desire and affection towards him, them both, washed over you.

You would’ve lied had you claimed you had never dreamed of tasting his skin, all over. Thus you took his invitation eagerly, especially after seeing how his amply open kimono collar was slipping all the wider with each of his movements. Miki bent his neck, letting his hair slip from your way as you latched your lips onto his awaiting skin. The satisfied moan he let out feeling your teeth sink in his neck went straight through you. You tugged on the dark cord he always so rakishly had around it, making him slip out another satisfying sound. Emboldened you pulled harder, feeling it tighten around his neck. Briefly you wondered how he’d like choking. Your thoughts were cut short when he took a firm grip of the back of your head, pushing you back against his skin.

Okita’s weight was on top of your back, his hands roaming your naked chest shamelessly. He pressed tight against you and your blood drained from your head with the heat when you felt his hardness press against your ass. It was such a pure signal of his desire towards you, you had to seek his hand on your chest to squeeze it and pull him closer still, even as the other was sneaking under Miki’s kimono collar to brush it aside. Miki’s own palm was on the back of your neck, pressing you down deeper still, fingers carding through your hair. Its pressure was dizzyingly erotic.

Slowly he guided your eager lips lower onto his chest, rising and falling with his erratic breathing. Okita’s nimble fingers slid lower to make short work of the knot keeping your hakama on your hips. With it gone they fell into a pile around your knees without so much as a rustle. Feeling your thighs so exposed had you trying to squeeze them together, out of embarrassment but more so out of the need to alleviate the gnawing heat eating at your insides. Okita was kissing down your spine, big, wet kisses that had you bending after them.

His hands were on your thighs as soon as he felt you squirm, chuckling against your backbone he chastised you, “None of that now, we’re beyond coyness now.”

Miki made a sound of agreement above your head, pulling you away from his skin by the hair just to have a look at your naked skin. You placed your palms onto Miki’s naked chest to alleviate the pain of his manhandling. The smile spreading on his lips told you he very much enjoyed what he saw, even Okita’s fingers digging into the muscles of your thighs as they made their tortuously slow way higher, knowing full well the urgency of your need.

“Naa, undo mine too,” Miki ordered you, catching your gaze with his own. When you were temporarily confused at what he wanted, he bent his hips forward and up, towards you. Your cheeks grew hot with how plain indecent that movement was, and how ominous. You wanted to refuse him just out of principle, but your lust overpowered your need to snark about again. But you were not going to go about this like a blushing maiden being tossed around by some virile samurai.

With deliberate slowness you first eased Miki’s expensive gold embroidered silk kimonos from his sash. Graciously he slipped out of them, to toss them somewhere far, bending then backwards to give you the view of your lifetime as his perfectly toned chest was presented to your hungry gaze, topped with the slightest sheen of sweat to amplify each contour. 

You almost forgot about the knot getting lost in the view, then your eyes fluttered shut as Okita’s palms smoothed over your thighs, to your hips, gripping you firmly. The pressure lasted only an instant, his hands kept on going. They rubbed over the damp cloth of your own undergarments, pressing into your slick sex. He didn’t stop even as your hips bucked and you moaned out much too loud, sucking in your lower lip and biting it to keep your voice down. 

“Your lust warped face is quite the sight,” Miki murmured, taking you by the wrist to guide your palm over the muscles of his stomach and towards where he wanted it to be. You groaned again, just as loud as Okita’s fingers pushed into the soft, swollen heat of your sex. He chuckled against the back of your head when he found the hefty wet spot widening on the thin fabric. Then to the onslaught of sensation was added the feel of the high ridge of Miki’s still clothed erection pressing against your palm as he maneuvered your hand over his own heat. The falter in his own breath, and the way his hips bent to meet your touch made swallowing another heated moan an impossibility. Especially when Okita gave you no mercy, no time to slowly relish each new morsel you were given. His quick fingers slipped inside your undergarments from both sides and sank into your slick heat like it was trying to gobble them up.

The quivering moan he let slip into your hair would’ve been thrilling in its delicateness had you had the wits to appreciate it, now your attention was stolen by the overwhelming tide of pleasure sparked only by Okita sliding his rough fingertips against your folds. Your own hand on top of Miki’s erection was rubbing against it with unconscious urgency. His impatient growl got your attention even as Okita was doing his best to keep you utterly distracted by his ministrations.

“Surely you’ll manage one knot, page,” Miki murmured, clearly trying for a sassier approach but failing with the intoxication of both alcohol and the pleasure. Trying to smirk you nodded, only to have your eyes roll back in your head as Okita found your clit, and wasted no time rubbing it almost too hard with the tip of his forefinger. His weight on top of you was getting to be a bit much, as was the smoldering gaze of Miki drinking up every embarrassing twitch and moan from you. You let yourself fall back into his chest, to taste that smooth skin, salty with early summer sweat and need.

With hands losing all their dexterity as Okita kept teasing your throbbing sex you nudged at the knot of his hakama feebly until it by some miracle loosened. Feeling Miki tug your hair eagerly helped not one bit. You bit down on the meat of his pectoral as Okita slid one of his long fingers inside you. It didn’t stop a long moan from escaping you, and you heard Okita’s husky laughter from behind you.

“This is really turning you on, isn’t it? Never took you for this much of a pervert,” he topped his quip with a drawn out spelling of your first name, just the way he always did when he wanted to grate on your nerves. To top his words off he slid his finger out of you to add another and push them deep, savouring the way your insides twitched and squeezed around them.

“Indeed, it takes a special kind of woman to end up like this, and with such enthusiasm,” Miki agreed with Okita. Their newfound rapport would’ve overjoyed you in probably any other circumstance, but to have them converse like this over your naked back, with one holding you by the hair against his chest while the other was buried inside you to the knuckles was just too much. Growling your bit Miki in the chest again and pushed Okita back forcefully, you’d show them the kind of woman you could be.

Miki was warrior enough to not even jolt with your nips, instead he stroked your hair almost lovingly, while suggestively pushing you lower. Okita slid his fingers out of you and keenly you felt their absence already wanting them back. You heard him give a tentative lick to them, coated all over by your lust surely, and another wave of aroused embarrassment washed over you. Luckily no one was there to see it as you kissed along the plain of Miki’s stomach, stroking his sides with widening circles and committing each sublime contour to your memory.

His hips bucked impatiently off the futon as your teasing hands finally grabbed his unwoven hakama to ease it off his hips. His eagerness was quite arousing. Okita was not one to stand idly by, he had made short work of the simple knots keeping your undergarments together, stealing you of the last piece of clothing you had on. Belatedly you realised you had even lost the kimono at some point without even noticing. He was backing off farther, but you had no time to wonder about that as the heady scent and heat of Miki’s lust was almost within the reach of your lips. Stealthily you raised your head just enough to have a peek, and the rumours turned out to be true. Black. And clearly of silk. The way in which Miki snorted out a laughter at you was a clear sign you had been caught, but you didn’t mind anymore. 

Before he could verbally degrade you any more you decided to steal his breath away and sought the darker spot on his fundoshi with your lips, just where the blunt head of his cock was straining the thin fabric taut. The groan he gave you was quite satisfying, and you moaned out one of your own as you felt Okita force your knees apart and hips higher to have a taste of your heat straight from the source. The tip of his tongue traced the folds of your sex. After the initial taste, he pushed into you deeper, tilting you higher, so you were forced almost face first into Miki’s crotch. When he found your clit, you cried out in pleasure, crumbling into a mess on top of Miki. 

No longer trusting your skill with untying even the simplest of knots, and clearly too needy to let you even try, Miki helped himself out of his fundoshi. The naked, taut hardness of his shaft bobbed up eagerly as it was freed from its restraints, hitting you almost in the face. From the clear droplet of precum glistening on the crown to the wide base where it sprouted up from a tuft of dark curls, Miki’s cock was just as fine as the rest of him. Without needing his urging you wrapped your fingers around it to test the girth of it, humming out loud with appreciation as you felt its silky hardness against your palm. The deep groan Miki let out, hips bucking up to your grip, made you smirk in turn. It sounded almost helpless. Your gloating was short lived, though, as you let out another much too loud moan yourself as Okita’s deft tongue teased your clit. His fingers were digging into the tender flesh of the back of your thighs spreading you wider for him, and the feeling of being thus opened made your head swirl with the horrifying arousal it gave. Not to mention how it mixed with the lusty scent of Miki’s weeping cock. 

After another long, quivering moan escaped you, you gave in to the invitation of blocking your traitorous mouth with something you had been dying to have a taste of for a while now. Miki too was clearly getting impatient with your halting strokes on his cock, interrupted with shivering twists of your body and hands as Okita found new ways to torture you.

Your tongue slipped on the precum glistening on the crown of Miki’s cock, and you relished the satisfyingly loud sound of pleasure escaping Miki. He was the only one who had no way of blocking his mouth, so you’d make him sing as loud as you could. Curling your lips around the head you took him in just a bit deeper, swirling your tongue devilishly around the sensitive tip. It was already packed hard with blood, hot and taut. Your wicked plan had only one flaw: Okita. He sucked and lapped at your pussy with such fervour your brain kept blacking out every other second. By the time he pushed his tongue as deep inside you he could, your whole spine faltered and you accidentally swallowed all of Miki you could possibly take, fighting down a gag as the head of his dick hit the back of your throat. Miki’s hand in your hair gripped tighter and kept you there for a bit. 

“That’s good, little page,” he praised you, and you hated him for the hot flush his growl sent through you. To prove your annoyance to him, you let your teeth sink gently into the hard flesh of his dick. Graciously, and immediately, his grip on you loosened and you lifted your head enough to catch a breath.

“And you be a good boy, too, Saburō,” voice hoarse you whispered, driving the point home by running your teeth gently on the head of his cock.

Miki just scoffed, “When have I ever been nothing but good to you.” He massaged your head gently, smirking down at you, clearly enjoying the sight of his dick on your lips. Your eyes rolled back in your head then as Okita doubled his assault on your most sensitive parts by circling his hand over to your front to tease your swollen clit, sweeping a lick over your slick pussy while he was at it. Feeling the loss of his tongue inside you made you whine out so piteously you wanted to die a little.

“Pining for something bigger, maybe?” Okita asked from behind you, giving a playful bite to the back of your thigh. Your affirmative moan turned into a garbled mess as Miki lifted his hips to push his dick deeper into your mouth. You felt Okita lift himself up from behind you, growling out again even as you were licking down the underside of Miki’s dick.

“She sounds good and ready to go,” Miki mused somewhere above you, Okita just teased your weeping sex with featherlight touches of his fingertips.

“Not good enough.” Slowly he pushed a single digit inside you, making a satisfied sound at the back of his throat as your hips pushed into the teasing intrusion. As you were seeking him, he evaded you pulling his finger away, forcing your hips to follow him. Your rhythm on Miki’s cock faltered. Miki let go of your hair and surrendering you lifted your head from his sex. Swallowing down some of the saliva and slick precum, feeling with acute awareness the spit coating your face and the oozing hotness of your sex, and the presence of both men, Miki stroking your neck and Okita’s palm teasingly caressing your ass. If you’d let the silence linger too long it’d become impossible to break, and you wanted him, them both.

“Sōji,” and you swallowed again to shatter your pride, “Just fucking put your dick in me already.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” with a joyous sing-song lilt in his voice Okita replied to you, you heard him untying his hakama, until you were distracted by Miki tugging your hair again.

When your gazes met the hair on your back stood on end, his gaze was so intense yet so …benign. It threw you off your loop entirely.

“Are you going to make me beg too, huh?” he asked, clearly meant as a joke. But was it really? There was something in his voice you couldn’t name, but it sent a shiver down your spine either way. And all the while, you were angling your hips for Okita, when you caught yourself doing it, you felt like the last shreds of your innocence evaporated. You only made it worse by stroking Miki’s dick with ponderous, long strokes. 

Okita scooted closer, one hand on your hip and the other most certainly guiding his own erection, and you keenly felt the regret of not seeing him in his full naked glory in this angle. Your hips buzzed with the heady anticipation of him. Miki tilted his eyebrow expecting your answer.

“No, I’m not a bastard like you two,” you finally let out, making both men bark out a startled laughter in unison. With that you dipped your head down to taste more of Miki’s intoxicating lust.

“We’ll see who the bastard truly is before this night is over,” Okita murmured and you groaned against Miki’s length when finally the blunt tip of his cock teased your slit. Miki pushed deeper into your throat clearly enjoying the vibration of your moans. Okita mirrored him on his side, his dick burying into your slickness with deliberate slowness. You heard the barely muffled groans of his own as your heat engulfed him. Your insides convulsed around him, amplifying the sheer ecstasy of having him with each desperate spasm, and each centimetre his cock pushed deeper within you. 

You had not known pleasure like this in your whole life, it swept over you like a thunderous maelstrom, and it was not only Okita mounting you, it was also Miki filling you, both them caressing your heated skin where ever they could reach, it was their breath, their little cries of wordless pleasure as the heated rut swept you all away. Okita wasn’t able to keep his deliberate pace for long, once he was sheathed fully within you, his hips found a wild pace, and his fingers dug into your skin so hard you were sure there’d be marks for a good while. You felt the desperate pleasure assailing him in that vice grip, the panting breaths he was dragging in, somewhere above you Miki echoed him as you kept a floundering pace on his cock. He helped you the best he could, clearly too ravaged by you to keep his wits together either. The way he responded to your caress was thrilling, and had you not been fucked to your own wits’ end by Okita behind you you would’ve love to torture Miki until he was a sobbing mess beneath you, now it was you becoming the sobbing mess between these two exquisite men. Miki’s little gasps and quavering praise went straight through you, meeting in the middle with Okita’s much louder moans and the horribly lewd sound of skin on skin as he filled you to the brim, only to pull nigh all out, and ram back in so deep you felt like he might cleave you in half soon. Yet you pushed back into each violent thrust with fervour equal to his own, both scrambling towards the heady release mounting within you. The tension, and the mutual thirst you had harboured for each other for so long left you with no other options. Tonight, in this madness you three had brought about, there was no promises for anything, so you all took as much as you possibly could before this insane dream would end.

None of you lasted long, Okita’s thrust went erratic and his moans got a bewildered edge that could only be his mounting orgasm, his grip on your hips faltered and he fell down onto all fours on top of you. He bit down onto your back, the sharp pain bending your spine in both pleasure and pain. His one hand traced the sweat slick skin of your thigh, up, until his fingers glided on your slickness to stroke the bead of your clit. Only barely you managed to not bite down on Miki’s dick when he did that. You heard him hiss as your teeth found purchase on his rock hard cock. Wincing you slackened your saliva slick jaw, pulling up and kissing the tip of his dick as an apology. He was far too big for you to take all the way, so you had been stroking what you couldn’t fit. You felt his cock twitch between your lips, and you pumped his shaft faster reveling in the frantic edge his moans were developing. His silk gloved fingers were pulling your hair and pushing your head lower in turn, frenzied like he couldn’t even decide what he wanted. Everything probably. Just like you.

“I’m– going–” Was the stammering warning you got before his dick started to spasm, quickly you wrapped your lips around the head eager to taste his lust finally. You heard Okita’s gasps reach a similar note as he bit his way higher on your back, until his teeth were clamped in the nape of your neck, their pain shooting up and down your spine until the ecstasy swept you away too, spasming violently you fell into your orgasm and it wiped every last smidgen of your mind clean. After a few last deep pushes you keenly felt the loss of Okita’s length inside you as he pulled himself out at the last possible instant. The hot ribbons of his semen spattered over your back as he emptied himself, just as Miki was filling your throat with his release. 

When the high finally subsided Okita was lying on top of you bonelessly and you found yourself panting against Miki’s hipbone, and him caressing your hair, lying half on your futon half on the floor. For a good while all three of you just laid there basking in the warm afterglow of what you had just done. 

Miki was the first to stir, pulling you higher into a hug and dragging Okita along with you. Swiping some of the sweat slick hair clinging onto your face he kissed you, crooning happily when he tasted himself in your lips. You answered the gentle caress even if his reaction made your cheeks feel a bit hot with embarrassment, for him or you you weren’t exactly sure. After he broke the kiss he casually pulled you on top of him, Okita let you slip from his embrace regarding you both with the lax coolness of a very satisfied cat.

“My turn,” Miki smiled at your puzzled face, and you felt his reawakening erection against your sex as he pulled you against his hips. Your insides were throbbing with everything Okita had done to you, still oversensitive after the heat of your orgasm. You made a little sound of dismay.

“You can’t be serious,” you blurted out.

“Oh, but I am, little page,” his evil smirk got only wider at your disbelief.

“Like I said, this will be one hell of a night for you.”

“Yeah, it will,” Okita chuckled, stroking your back gently as you shot him an outraged look. You were starting to miss the time he and Miki had murderously hated each other. Working together they wer far more terrifying. Miki’s hands were on your thighs, exploring their skin and teasingly making their way up to the pulsating mess that was your pussy. 

The extent of your predicament was finally dawning upon you.

***

“So which one would you prefer?” in the pitch darkness of the deepest night before dawn, an amused voice whispered.

“Nah, she’s knocked out cold,” another replied, over the slow breathing of a woman sleeping deep as death. The small room reeked of sex, of semen spilled, sweat and lust. The futon was a mess all over the place, but somehow the trio was mostly on it, and with the warmth of three bodies entwined together the need for a blanket was far from anyone’s mind.

A yawn.

“Let’s just ask her in the morning.”

“Fine with me.”

“Good night.”

“‘Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? :’D
> 
> This is the end of the first part! I hope it was not too painful. If you want to read the other “route” go back to the beginning and start over! I definitely don’t recommend reading this all in one go, it won’t make sense xD …and it is probably best to leave a little time between the routes too, seriously I ran out of ways to say dick less than halfway through I swear xD
> 
> Also, the DL CDs always have an open ending, neither of the boys “wins”, so that’s what I also did here <:DD
> 
> Lastly, please tell me how you like d this mess xD I've been dying tho write a fic like this for so long and I'd love to hear how it felt to read a thing like this xD


	3. 2 - [Okita]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ You've chosen to tip towards Okita, let's see how it goes >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the beginning before this chapter, please! The endings are separate and not consecutive with each other! Thus the order is always Beginning + [the boy of your choice] UwU

Seeking Okita’s lips with your own you felt your balance tip and you slumped onto his chest on your side. Biting your lower lip gently, Okita put his weight onto his elbows letting you lean onto him. His kimono had practically slipped off his body and the way your skin smoothed against his was like sipping on some drug. You had wanted to feel it against yours with nothing in between for many a long, lonely night.

Miki never let you slip from his grasp either as you descended with Okita. He licked his way over your chest to have a taste of the breast Okita had let go off. Your hand was still buried in his wild mane, toying with the cord around his neck and those silky locks in turn. His hair whispered against your bare skin like the gossamer wings of a moth. Never would you have expected it to feel almost as arousing as his tongue swirling around the erect tip of your nipple.

Okita’s kiss was full of demand, his fingers carded through your hair with hungry haste. You twisted in Miki’s grasp to angle yourself better on top of him, to smooth your palm over his chest and push the last of his kimono clinging onto his shoulders completely off. Nimbly he slipped out of the sleeves, even as you drowned in the velvety softness of his skin over the taut harness of his warrior’s muscles. He let out an adorably quivering little sound when you experimentally tweaked his own nipples as revenge for the treatment he had made you go through. Not waiting for his protest you latched your mouth into the middle of his chest to taste his skin finally. 

Instead of a denial you got an encouraging moan out of him, along with his fingers tangling into your hair to keep you there, not pull you away. Miki was tracing your ribs down lower as your tits were twisting out of his reach. His teeth grazed your skin in was that left shivering waves of goosebumps in their wake. You copied his style, letting Okita feel the sharpness of your fangs on his chest. The way he barely swallowed a moan, and definitely the way his hardness dug into the soft side of your stomach, told you he was quite enjoying it. By the time your tongue swirled around the hard nub of his nipple he whispered out your name, fingers twitching in your hair to pull you into a kiss.

Grinning evilly into the kiss you gyrated your body there on top of him just to grind against his erection. You wanted to feel it, see it, yourself. Okita didn’t falter too much, instead he bit on your lower lip, hips grinding back into you.

Miki was licking his way down your belly, you were both nestled snugly between Okita’s thighs, you half on your side on top of him, and Miki worming his way in between your own legs. It was tight, and hot, and there was no place on this Earth you would have rather been. Reluctantly you put some of your weight on your own arm, lifting yourself away from on top of your price, slipping lower on his chest. You ran your free hand lovingly up and down his torso, from the knots of his hakama over the satisfying plane of his stomach, to the delicious muscles of his chest, to the grace of his collarbones. He seemed to enjoy your adoration smirking at you as he gently played with your hair.

In the end, and the end came so quickly it seemed like an overstatement to even speak of the end, your patience wore out faster than his. The enticing ridge of his cock lifting the front of his hakama was too much for you to resist, and your caresses slipped over the knots to trace its expanse. He pressed into the touch, and you would’ve noticed how hard he had to bite his lip to keep quiet had you not yourself been hypnotised by the sight of your palm smoothing up and down the clothed length.

Miki had not been idle while this was happening. You felt him tug open your own hakama knots with his teeth to steal you of the last garments you had still on. The hot, needy tingle deep between your legs roared up like a bonfire as he nuzzled closer to your sex, dragging the obstructing fabric away with his mouth. The way he inhaled your scent made your inside squirm with embarrassed arousal. He wasn’t supposed to like the smell of your titillation that blatantly. 

Your fingers clawed clumsily at the knot keeping Okita’s hakama on, somehow managing to loosen it up enough for your hand to slip in. The heat and hardness of his erect cock stole your own breath away as you eagerly traced the curve of it straining against his fundoshi. Suddenly you understood Miki’s feelings perfectly, with a mouth filling with saliva you were craving to know the scent of Okita’s need, and certainly the taste too.

Miki lifted your thigh over his shoulder to open up your legs, lying on his side flush against you. Legs curling around his shoulders you moaned loud at both him kissing his way over the mound of your sex through your undergarments and rubbing your own fingers over the wet spot in Okita’s fundoshi where his cock was weeping against the obstructing fabric. Quickly you freed it of its confines to feel the silk of his skin against your own here too. 

Miki seemed to be of a singular mind with you, untying your undergarments with villainous ease. Groaning you spread your thighs further opening up for him, if you had dreamt of touching Okita for years, you had certainly spared some thought on having Miki between your legs, too.

Miki chuckled at your enthusiasm. A tiny flush of anger washed over you, he sounded so pleased, so damn gratified at your eagerness you almost wanted to smack him. But more than violence you wanted the pleasure he could, and certainly was keen to, give you, so you swallowed your anger swearing to get revenge on him at the first possible opportunity. And the way this night was going, you’d probably get your chance quite soon.

Even as these fiery thoughts were going through you, you did not forget about Okita. No chance, when his hips rolled to meet your hand, and how he dragged in a satisfied breath of his own as your fingers coiled firmly around his girth. The heat of the blood packed into his member seeped right into you, intoxicating. With your thumb you smeared the clear droplet of precum all over the taut tip of his dick, dark with blood. Relishing the jolt of his hips you rubbed it’s slickness into the sensitive underside of the head, only to squeeze his length to milk more of his eagerness out of him. For once Okita’s smart mouth seemed at loss of words, letting out only encouraging murmurs.

Yours spit out a ragged moan then, as the questing tip of Miki’s tongue pried its way into the sensitive heat of your oozing sex. The first tentative taste was followed by a bold sweep of his tongue and your hips jolted to meet that sweet pleasure. You lost your balance on top of Okita crumbling limply on top of him, your grip on his cock faltering. You felt rather than heard Miki hum pleased against your sex burying his face deeper between your legs. He was kissing the bead of your clit, caressing it with gentleness you had not thought him able. With a few sweeps of his tongue he had you quivering in his grasp, his arm coiled around your thigh to pin you in place, at his mercy. Somehow his silk gloved arm had made its way under and around your waist, pulling you closer still. With no small amount of horror at yourself you felt your slick lust slip against his tongue, how tumid your folds were, how oversensitive.

You had fallen onto Okita’s hip and with each frazzled breath you inhaled the heady invitation of his weeping cock right next to your lips. Okita’s fingers were tugging at your hair, demanding. You needed no such coaxing, almost by instinct, before you had gathered half your wits under Miki’s assault you were already running your teeth on the side of his erection. You found your hand buried into Miki’s hair to push him deeper between your thighs, but since he seemed to need no encouragement from you, you let go of his hair to massage your way over Okita’s thigh up to his hip. The exquisite angles of his hip bones stole your attention away for a good bit, you wanted to commit each of them to your memory. There was no telling what would happen after the madness of this one night would end. Only after you heard him growl out his impatience did you relent and shift your grasp to his hardness.

Okita sighed out in relief as you caressed him, the sigh turning into a sharp intake of breath as you grabbed his length more strongly, stroking it in admiration. From the weeping tip to the base it was every bit as enticing as you had dreamed it to be, and you couldn’t wait to taste it. 

Your eyes fluttered shut and you let out a mixed sound of pleasure and pain as Miki abandoned his gentleness in favour of rolling his tongue almost painfully hard against your clit, prickling with overstimulation already.

In revenge you rolled around, shifting your weight until you tipped around all the way, rolling on top of Miki. He seemed not to mind though, on the contrary, he pulled you on top of him, coiling his arms snugly around your thighs and forcing your hips down until your sex was smushed firmly into his face. As you grinded into his lapping tongue you briefly wondered how much of a revenge this even was, but at least now you could reach Okita’s dick with ease. 

You lifted your gaze from his navel to his eyes, and your insides jolted with broiling desire as you were caught in his green gaze, gone a deep viridian in the darkness and with the drunken lust he harboured towards you. It was almost unbearable, for you saw what lay beneath the lust, all the feelings tender and murderous, the messed up emotions the two of you had for each other. He gently stroked your cheek and tears tried to sting your eyes, you wished you didn’t love them both this much, it would’ve been so much easier. None of this would’ve ever even happened.

You didn’t want to fall into that pit of despair, at least not yet, not when your spine bent in ecstasy as Miki thrust his tongue so deep inside you you hardly couldn’t believe it, nor how heinously good it felt. You wanted Okita to share that pleasure with you. Forcing yourself to keep eye contact with him you slowly stroked up and down his heft length with your tongue, and lowered your lips onto the head of his cock to finally have a taste of him here too. As your tongue glided on the slippery hardness, you saw Okita shiver with pleasure and his cock twitched in your grasp. His gaze didn’t falter. Incredibly self aware you wrapped your lips around the head to force those eyes shut. Rubbing your tongue on the sensitive tautness, and moving your gripping hand in a few wicked pumps was all it took. Triumph made you grin around his dick as he threw his head back to stifle a groan, breaking eye contact. Satisfied you swallowed everything of him you could, which was far from all, he was much too big for that. You moaned around his dick when Miki kept relentlessly tormenting your sex, not giving you a second’s respite from the onslaught of pleasure. You were sure you’d come so fast and hard he’d never let you hear the end of it.

There was nothing to it, the only thing _you_ could do was to make Okita come as fast and hard as you, so you wouldn’t need to suffer alone, you decided. Again you swallowed him as deep as you possibly could, fighting down a gag when the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat. Miki by some evil chance swirled his tongue on your clit just right at that same exact moment making you groan helplessly around it. Hips bucking Okita forced himself up from the futon to stroke your hair and pepper his moans with hesitant little encouragements. Nothing could’ve served as more exhilarating praise as those halting half words he spilled out when you lifted your head so high he was nigh all out of your mouth and slowly took almost all of him back in. Slowly you built a pace that would hopefully be murderous.

Miki, after his initial all out attack, that had thrust you to the edge of your orgasm in such speed you were still reeling, seemed to relent now and decide featherlight teasing was a much more satisfying way to torture you. This he managed even as you rode his face, grinding into his touch, hating yourself for losing your control so completely with him. You let out an indignant growl around Okita’s dick, grazing it with your teeth and making him jolt too. It was loud enough for even Miki to hear, because you heard, and felt, his answering laughter between your legs.

“You’ll need to ask more prettily, little page,” he said against your drenched pussy, you tried to mush yourself into his face in retaliation, but he grabbed your hips so firmly you were unable to.

Twisting in his grip you growled again around Okita’s dick, lifting your lips from his hardness only to tell him very unpolitely: “Fuck you, Saburō.”

The tip of his tongue teased along your folds. Teasingly gentle and slow. Your gaze met Okita’s as you wrapped your lips around his dick once again. He was smirking at you with such vile amusement you wanted to flip him off too. At least with him, you could just rub your tongue along the underside of his dick and watch that grin melt right off his face. It was quite satisfying. 

Stroking it lovingly, you lifted your head again enough to say, “It is quite chivalrous of you to only concern yourself with my enjoyment.”

Miki shifted under you nipping your thigh playfully.

“The lady doth play coy so well.”

“Just let her out of her suffering.” Okita laughed from his high perch, he was leaning on his elbow, his other hand reaching to gently pet your cheek. You dug your teeth firmly into his shaft, not hard enough to truly hurt, but hard enough to remind him of his place. It only made him let out another breathless laughter. There was just no winning with these bastards, especially now when they were ganging up on you. Your head reeled at the sheer madness of that thought. Yet you were pretty grateful for Okita coming to your rescue.

“Even he pities you, little page,” Miki drawled out in his most perfect fakely sweet voice, but after a last sweeping lick at your taste he writhed himself out from under you. He pulled the hakama still clinging onto your ankles clean off. You were pretty jealous of Okita at that moment, he’d get to see what you only heard: Miki undressing himself. He would not appreciate it half as much as you did. The rustle of expensive silk filled you with skittish yearning. Not seeing anything but the expanse of Okita’s stomach was exciting in its own way.

He surprised you by twisting your hips again to the side, instead of just lifting your hips to meet his own. You held onto Okita’s waist, falling onto his dick as you lost your balance, or more like his cock thrust down your throat as he was in your mouth already. His fingers twisted in your hair, not letting you move for a bit as he reveled in the feel of you swallowing around him, and floundering to try and get your bearings. It would’ve been a mistake to think him to be the more gentle of the two.

Miki lifted your right leg, the one left on top after he twisted you around, and ran his silk gloved hand up its length. You felt him scoot closer on his knees, bare hand around your thigh keeping you firmly in check. Nervous anticipation welled within you. You wanted him so bad. Had wanted him for so long, them both really, but now it was of little consequence who you got to feel so fully first. As long as you’d get to have them both, if only for this one night.

Even with the dimness of the room, light was rapidly fading, his gaze bore into your naked flesh, burning. Above you you felt Okita’s regard just as keenly. Miki made a satisfied sound as he forced your thigh high over your hip, spreading your legs wide and exposing you to him completely. He was so damn slow you were sure you’d just snap in half any second now. But you’d be damned before you let him know just how bad you had it right now. In vengeance you licked up Okita’s cock to slip it between your lips again. Somewhere behind you heard Miki draw in a long breath, hands roaming your skin, the contrast between his gloved and ungloved hand just as dizzying as ever.

“So beautiful,” he said half teasingly, but there was something too sincere in his voice to leave it at teasing. And you knew he was not complimenting your face. You were intensely grateful for the darkness of the room for once, you did not want these kinds of compliments even from the men you really liked. Miki knew that of course. You tried snapping your thighs shut just to spite him, but he just laughed breathlessly and kept his hold on you.

“Easy there.” He scooted close enough to press his abdomen against your thigh at long last, forcing it straight up while he did so. He kissed your calf while his hands traced your legs all the way down to your hips. All of this was quite enough to make you tremble with unquenched need, but when his rock hard cock rubbed against your drenched pussy you couldn’t help but to let out the most needy whine around Okita’s cock. Despite your desperate effort to keep it in, you didn’t want Miki to know after all.

“That’s good, let me hear you sing, little page,” he growled, gyrating his hips, teasing your entrance mercilessly with the wide tip of his cock. Your insides twisted in convulsions, like your body was trying to swallow him in on its own. You didn’t manage a retort at him as you were floundering on top of Okita mouth full of his dick, only moaning around him again as Miki pushed in.

He tried to keep a slow pace, you noticed, cock ploughing into you first leisurely and then cleaving into you accompanied by a ragged moan of his own. Even as the twisting mix of pleasure and pain tore your wits asunder you were gleefully vindictive of him losing his cool too. To make him truly suffer you squeezed him tighter with the muscles of your inside walls reveling in the louder groan he let out as his hips jerked back, and then back in. His grip on you tightened and he pushed it and himself higher on top of you, to thrust deeper still. 

Fuck, he was big, the entirety of your hips was buzzing with ecstasy, laced with sharp bites of pain as he ploughed into you. No one had ever gone that deep inside you and his dick rubbed against something inside you that made the buzz of pleasure flare into a cacophony of euphoria. Had your mouth not been filled with Okita you would’ve probably cursed out loud enough to wake people seven rooms over.

“Mmmnnh, that’s good,” panted Miki, pulling out only to push right back in, finding a rhythm that gave you no room for respite from the onslaught. You tried matching his pace on Okita’s cock, caressing it with your tongue everywhere you could reach even as you mimicked Miki’s relentless speed. With disoriented satisfaction you heard Okita’s barely stifled groans. Why was he even bothering to keep quiet, just like Miki you wanted to hear his beautiful voice going hoarse with the pleasure you were giving him, but you could only try and make him cry out louder since coherency was somewhere far beyond you. What was left was the joining of the three bodies in the heat of your room, the heady smells of your straining lust and the hopeless love you held for both filling the darkness. You wanted them both, wanted their pleasure and wanted to give it to them, too, until they’d both unravel so fully there’d be no going back. You certainly had no path of return left, as Miki filled you into overflowing, and so did Okita. The tautness of his dick, and the franticness of his breath told you he was close to the edge, almost as close as you were as Miki’s thrust were relentlessly pushing you over yours.

“Ahhh, Saburō,” you lifted your face off Okita just for a second to let at least some of the words burning inside you out. His only reply were helpless moans of his own, the tension built in you all, inevitable like a tidal wave rising. Distantly you heard Okita panting out your name, even as your own head went blank as the wave of your high stole your consciousness away. You felt the sticky ribbons of Okita’s orgasm hit the side of your face, he had slipped out of your mouth at some point as you were writhing in Miki’s vice grip. On some avaricious instinct you sought him out again, to taste him in full. His desperate convulsions matched your own as his cock pumped a wave after wave of his seed into your mouth. The blinding pleasure of coming around the shaft of Miki’s erection was joy beyond your wildest dreams, he was hissing desperately biting his lip to keep himself in check while you rode your high, squeezing around him like you were trying to milk out the last vestiges of his sanity. Such unsung heroism, both you and Okita were far beyond ever hoping to realise it.

Just as you sagged on top of the younger of your lovers, grip on his softening cock going slack he pulled out to spill himself all over your heaving ribs. Like into a dream you heard the most satisfyingly wanton moans he failed to keep down as his ecstasy overtook him. You wanted to hear more of them and closer. Fumbling you tried to turn to him, and he fulfilled your wish by keeling over, grip on your leg lost and his balance too. Pulling him closer and on top of Okita the three of you fell into a mess of limbs, sweat and satisfaction. 

For a good while there was only the slowly abating gasps for air in the darkness, and the bone melting satisfaction spreading into each sinew of your body. You could’ve seriously just died like this and not regretted it at all.

After a good while, Okita was the first to stir, wriggling beneath the both of you, “Miki get off me you’re heavy,” he complained in his best whine.

Chuckling to himself Miki shifted his weight off him, and bent forward, meeting the rising Okita half way. He pecked a little kiss onto his cheek, murmuring, “There there, Sōji, it’s not me you’re after, isn’t it?”

Okita’s face of indignation would’ve been a sight, had you seen it but you were still wallowing in the tremulous aftershocks of the best orgasm of your life. And the shock was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared, Okita’s face splitting into an evil grin of himself, and the men came to a mutual conclusion all unbeknownst to you.

“Saa, who knows,” Okita smiled at Miki, shifting then his attention to your limp form. He took you by the arms and pulled you higher on top of him.

“Huh…?” you were disorientated, not even sure where you were.

“Good morning princess,” Okita whispered, and suddenly it all started coming back to you. Miki ran his hand lovingly over your spine even as he made room for Okita to roll over, with you now going from on top of him to under him. You tried to move, but your thighs were pinned around his hips, and you felt Okita’s shaft harden against your tingling sex. You squirmed beneath him.

“Oh, Sōji, um…” you floundered, even as he pressed a mocklingly chaste kiss onto your lips.

“You started this.” The smile in his voice was as sweet as poison. There would still be hell to pay for what you had done to these men. You knew. You let out a quivering breath as your sensitive folds complained even the lightest touch, but you spread yourself wider to accommodate him. Miki gripped your hand and gave it a gentle kiss, looking at both of you intently. 

This night had not even properly begun yet.

***

“So which one would you prefer?” in the pitch darkness of the deepest night before dawn, an amused voice whispered.

“Nah, she’s knocked out cold,” another replied, over the slow breathing of a woman sleeping deep as deah. The small room reeked of sex, of semen spilled, sweat and lust. The futon was a mess all over the place, but somehow the trio was mostly on it, and with the warmth of three bodies entwined together the need for a blanket was far from anyone’s mind.

A yawn.

“Let’s just ask her in the morning.”

“Fine with me.”

“Good night.”

“‘Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? :’D
> 
> This is the end of the second part! I hope it was not too painful. If you want to read the other “route” go back to the beginning and start over! I definitely don’t recommend reading this all in one go, it won’t make sense xD …and it is probably best to leave a little time between the routes too, seriously I ran out of ways to say dick less than halfway through I swear xD
> 
> Also, the DL CDs always have an open ending, neither of the boys “wins”, so that’s what I also did here <:D
> 
> Lastly, please tell me how you like d this mess xD I've been dying tho write a fic like this for so long and I'd love to hear how it felt to read a thing like this xD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here your supposed to choose which way to tip, and depending on that choice read either the 1 - [Miki] or 2 - [Okita] chapters :3


End file.
